Texas
The state whose name is derived from the indigeneous Caddo word for "friends" is the second largest in area after Alaska and second largest in population after California. What's great about Texas? Not the tendency of some Texas State Troopers to conduct cavity searches/rapes of women in custody in full view of passing motorists. Not the two presidents who led the United States into its two most disastrous foreign wars, LBJ and W. Instead what makes Texas great are its entertainers, including Blind Lemon Jefferson, Janis Joplin, Sara Hickman, Willie Nelson and Stephen Stills. Willie Nelson's birthday is April 30th. Electoral Apartheid * Even the Voting Problems Are Bigger in Texas Tim Murphy. Mother Jones. March 5, 2015. Redistricting * Redistricting Update: Texas Still Has No Map Angela Covo. La Prensa. February 8, 2012. Modern Massacres * July 23, 2011: Grand Prairie, Texas — Six die when 35 year old Tan Do shouts at the children to leave his son's birthday party at Forum Roller World roller rink before fatally shooting his estranged wife plus four of her relatives and then turning ther gun on himself. "Gunman Kills Self and 5 Others at Texas Rink." The New York Times and Associated Press. July 23, 2011. Source Environment * Sagebrush Lizard Drug Law * Texas Marijuana Penalties * Texas state law requires the stet's permission before private individuals may buy or sell chemistry equipment. Texas Department of Public Safety Regulation Weak Gun Control * Texas Gun Club Grand Opening Goes Wrong When Employee Shoots Own Hand at the Frisco Gun Club of Frisco, Texas on December 14, 2013. Democrats *Texas Democratic Party **http://groups.yahoo.com/group/Texas-Democrats/ *Denton County Democrats yahoogroup *Texas Democratic DIVAS yahoogroup *Lone Star Democratic Club Progressives * Burnt Orange * Preogressive Action Alliance * Democrats & Progressives of Montgomery County Area * WeDemocrats.org Conservatives * Rick Perry * David Dewhurst * Steven McCraw * Larry David * Louie Gohmert. See Terror Babies * Lois Kolkhorst (heresy hunting) * Ted Poe * Lamar Smith * Steve Stockman * Debbie Georgatos Chair of the Dallas County, Texas, Republican Party candidate references a "Super Massive Blue Hole." Education Policy * Stealth Creationists * Three Clicks and Academic Freedom Is Out Conservative Ideological Heresy Hunting Masquerading as Sunshine Law Counties * Anderson County * Andrews County * Angelina County * Aransas County * Archer County * Armstrong County * Atascosa County * Austin County * Bailey County * Bandera County * Bastrop County * Baylor County * Bee County * Bell County * Bexar County * Blanco County * Borden County * Bosque County * Bowie County * Brazoria County * Brazos County * Brewster County * Briscoe County * Brooks County * Brown County * Burleson County * Burnet County * Caldwell County * Calhoun County * Callahan County * Cameron County * Camp County * Carson County * Cass County * Castro County * Chambers County * Cherokee County * Childress County * Clay County * Cochran County * Coke County * Coleman County * Collin County * Collingsworth County * Colorado County * Comal County * Comanche County * Concho County * Cooke County * Coryell County, Texas * Cottle County, Texas * Crane County, Texas * Crockett County, Texas * Crosby County, Texas * Culberson County, Texas * Dallam County, Texas * Dallas County, Texas * Dawson County, Texas * Deaf Smith County, Texas * Delta County, Texas * Denton County, Texas * DeWitt County, Texas * Dickens County, Texas * Dimmit County, Texas * Donley County, Texas * Duval County, Texas * Eastland County, Texas * Ector County, Texas * Edwards County, Texas * El Paso County, Texas * Ellis County, Texas * Erath County, Texas * Falls County, Texas * Fannin County, Texas * Fayette County, Texas * Fisher County, Texas * Floyd County, Texas * Foard County, Texas * Fort Bend County, Texas * Franklin County, Texas * Freestone County, Texas * Frio County, Texas * Gaines County, Texas * Galveston County, Texas * Garza County, Texas * Gillespie County, Texas * Glasscock County, Texas * Goliad County, Texas * Gonzales County, Texas * Gray County, Texas * Grayson County, Texas * Gregg County, Texas * Grimes County, Texas * Guadalupe County, Texas * Hale County, Texas * Hall County, Texas * Hamilton County, Texas * Hansford County, Texas * Hardeman County, Texas * Hardin County, Texas * Harris County, Texas Harrison County Hartley County Haskell County Hays County Hemphill County Henderson County Hidalgo County Hill County Hockley County Hood County Hopkins County Houston County Howard County Hudspeth County Hunt County Hutchinson County Irion County Jack County Jackson County Jasper County Jeff Davis County Jefferson County Jim Hogg County Jim Wells County Johnson County Jones County Karnes County Kaufman County Kendall County Kenedy County Kent County Kerr County Kimble County King County Kinney County Kleberg County Knox County La Salle County Lamar County Lamb County Lampasas County Lavaca County Lee County Leon County Liberty County Limestone County Lipscomb County Live Oak County Llano County Loving County Lubbock County Lynn County Madison County Marion County Martin County Mason County Matagorda County Maverick County McCulloch County McLennan County McMullen County Medina County Menard County Midland County Milam County Mills County Mitchell County Montague County Montgomery County Moore County Morris County Motley County Nacogdoches County Navarro County Newton County Nolan County Nueces County Ochiltree County Oldham County Orange County Palo Pinto County Panola County Parker County Parmer County Pecos County Polk County Potter County Presidio County Rains County Randall County Reagan County Real County Red River County Reeves County Refugio County Roberts County Robertson County Rockwall County Runnels County Rusk County Sabine County San Augustine County San Jacinto County San Patricio County San Saba County Schleicher County Scurry County Shackelford County Shelby County Sherman County Smith County Somervell County Starr County Stephens County Sterling County Stonewall County Sutton County Swisher County Tarrant County Taylor County Terrell County Terry County Throckmorton County Titus County Tom Green County Travis County Trinity County Tyler County Upshur County Upton County Uvalde County Val Verde County Van Zandt County Victoria County Walker County Waller County Ward County Washington County Webb County Wharton County Wheeler County Wichita County Wilbarger County Willacy County Williamson County Wilson County Winkler County Wise County Wood County Yoakum County Young County Zapata County Zavala County See also * Fort Bend County, Texas Category:Texas